


the purple-haired boy at the coffee shop

by orphan_account



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: noah encounters a lonely boy at his favorite coffee shop, crying silently at a table. what he didn't know, was that the next few days would be strange, and it would include that exact boy.





	the purple-haired boy at the coffee shop

another day of exams was defeated, and this time noah was extremely exhausted. he had been studying for what seemed like ages, but that didn't stop him from walking far from his university to go to his favorite coffee shop. 

upon entering, he felt a wave of relief hit him as the warmth of the shop "hello, noona." noah greeted the lady in her mid-20s behind the counter bowing lightly, smiling warmly at her.

"ah, hyunmin-ssi. how are you? it's been a while since i saw you!" she said


End file.
